Skyler Wayne
by DragonPhoenix18
Summary: What if Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince had a daughter? Would this mismatched family be somewhat normal or will it be as crazy as ever? Well, it IS the Batfamily, so what do you expect? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon- ok so this is my first Batman fanfic. I'm kinda lazy so bear with me, there may not be a lot of chapters. How the fist chapter is written is only going to be for this chapter. I'm sorry if it's confusing.**

Chapter 1: Skyler Wayne

Skyler Wayne-15

 _Dick Grayson-24_

 _ **Tim drake-14**_

 **Jason Todd-19**

Damian Wayne-10

My name is Skyler "Sky" Swift and I'm a member of The Batfam. **Really Sky, that's how you're going to start this off.** Shut up Jason! This is my recorded diary thing and I don't want your voice to ruin it. Besides, don't you have villains to shoot or something? **Nope I'm off patrol this weekend, so I'm free alllllllllll night.** *sigh* Fine you can stay but keep your mouth shut or I will use my whips on you, got it? **Whatever you say sis.**

Now, where was I? Oh, yeah my name is Sky and I'm- _Hey, what're you guys doing?_ **Hey Dickie-bird, Sky's just doing a diary thing.** _Cool how far have you gotten Sky?_ Not very far Dick, apparently my family likes to pick my bedroom lock and evade my privacy and interrupt- _ **Hey guys what's up?**_ _**Dami and I heard the commotion and we wanted to check it out.**_ Me. What are you doing Sky? Well Dami I'm trying to do a diary but my annoying brothers, minus you, keep interrupting me.

 _Hey!_

 _ **Hey!**_

 **Its whatever.**

Now can you guys please be quite. Where was I again, ah I remember. Ok so my name is Sky blah blah blah, you already got that. So about the Batfam, we have eight total members: Alfred, our butler\grandfather, Bruce, our dad\mentor, Diana, our mom\my mentor, Dick, big brother\best friend,-

 _Awww, sis I'm touched!_

Jason, big brother\brainless\ best friend,-

 **I'm not BRAINLESS!**

Timmy, little bro\best friend\adorable nerd,-

 _ **Come on sis, I'm tough not adorable and I'm not a nerd!**_

And finally, Damian, little brother\best friend\ most cutest being on planet earth.

Skyyyyyyyy!

Not only are we a total jumbled up family but we're a total jumbledled up superhero family. _Um, Sky are you sure about this?_ Yes, dad gave me permission, I just can't show it to anyone. Now shush! Anyway, I'll say this in order like I did when I told you about them. So, its Batman, Wonder Woman, Nightwing, The Red Halfwit, I mean, The Red Hood,-

 **Why am I the only one being insulted?**

Red Robin, and Robin. Oh, and I'm Whiplash, the coolest superhero behind BM and WW.

 _Hey!_

 **LIES!**

 _ **I can see it.**_

I guess.

Yep, I'm Whiplash, my suit looks like WW but I have tights, it doesn't have stars on it, and it's black and red. It's mostly black except the three red claw like marks on each of my sides and thighs.

 **Stupid design.**

I wear a black mask and my weapons of choice are two red whips and a red utility belt stuffed with cool gadgets. Oh and I have red and black combat boots.

 _Why does this family love red and black so much?_

 **Its probably just a Batfam thing.**

My suit isn't red and black. It's red, green, and yellow.

 **You're just half of the rainbow, squirt.**

Guys shush! I'm not done yet. I haven't really told you about what I look like. It's a mix of mom and dad since they're actually my parents, but mostly my mom. So, just picture a younger and smaller Diana and you'll be good. I'm like a half Amazon and human so I don't really have powers, but mom said I did get the Amazonian looks, which is good since they're all beautiful. Not trying to sound conceited here but I guess I am pretty.

 **Yeah, pretty ugly maybe.**

 _ **Wow Jay, how original.**_

 **Well, I couldn't think of anything else, so you got one of the classics.**

You couldn't be any more of a fool, Todd.

 **Shut the crap up, demon.**

 _Don't call Dami a demon._

 **And why not bird boy.**

 _Because I'm the adult here, you listen to me.*oof* YOU JUST PUCHED ME?!_

 **Yes I did and it felt good. *smack* HEY THAT WAS MY FACE! I PUNCHED YOUR STOMACHE!**

 _THAT'S WHAT YOU GE-*ooah* THAT'S IT!_

 _ **Are we gonna stop this orrrr?**_

I'll handle it.*whip crack*

5 MINUTES LATER…

Now that I gagged and tied tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb, lets get on with the show or recording. Whatever. Anyway, my life is pretty good, I mean, I have a mom and dad that love me, two annoying but lovable older brothers, one nerdy but adorable younger brother, and the most cutest and sweetest youngest brother.

 _*muffled* Sweetest?!_

 ***muffled*Cutest?!**

 _ **Am I really a nerd?**_

Tt! Imbeciles! Well, except for Sky.

*chuckles* Well, I guess that's all I have to say, but I can say this…I AM NEVER EVER DOING THIS AGAIN! MY STUPID PLDER BROTHERS HAVE UNDER IT FOR ME! Anyway, this has been-

 _*muffled* Dick Grayson_

 ***muffled* Jason Todd**

 _ **Tim Drake**_

Damian Wayne

And Skyler Wayne, signing out for the first and FINAL time.

 **Dragon- so I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I know Jason usually cusses but I don't like cussing so I did the best I could. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon- So here is the second chapter! I hope it's good and you guys like it. I also realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in first chapter so this one is for both chapters; I was too lazy to go and change it.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Batman or any DC characters or the songs I mention.**

Chapter 2: The Song

Sky's POV

Sky looked at the TV with a bored expression. There was nothing on and she didn't know anything else she wanted to do. She could've done another recorded diary but her annoying older brothers ruined that for her. Speaking of annoying older brothers, she hasn't seen on in particular, and since Dick is in Bludhaven, you know which one she's talking about. Sky looked up as Alfred entered.

"Good morning Alfred."

"Good morning mistress Sky."

"Alfred, have you seen Jason anywhere?"

"I believe he is in his room, miss."

"Ok, thanks Alfred."

Sky stood up from the couch and made her way up the stairs. When she got to the top she heard a very familiar tune. She followed the sound, her smirk growing as it got louder, to Jason's room. She carefully turned the knob of the door but it was locked.

" _Ha! He thinks that's going to stop me, well he better think again."_

Sky squatted down, pulling out a bobby pin from her hair, and started to pick the lock. She was happy to hear the satisfying click of the door being unlocked. She smirked when she quietly opened the door, peeking through the gap. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth before her laugh escaped.

She could not believe what she was seeing! Her older brother, the one who claims to be too cool for anything, was on his bed dancing and singing to **Let It Go** from Frozen. She watched for a few seconds before thinking that this was too good not to record. It got even better when **Love Is an Open Door** came on.

Tim's POV

Both of the younger siblings stopped once they saw Sky at Jason's Door with her phone out. Tim knew that Sky was still mad at Dick and Jason for ruining her diary thing, so it kind of freaked him out when he saw her evil smile. Tim looked at Damian and motioned toward Sky, which meant he was curious. They walked up to her and Sky put a finger over her lips, telling them to be quiet, and pointed in Jason's room. The boys had the same reaction as their sister, when the saw there brother, who had started the CD over and was now dancing to the first song.

Tim snickered and pulled out his phone and started to record. Sky raised an eyebrow and Tim just shrugged as if saying, "Everything needed a back up." Sky nodded and went back to recording.

Dick's POV

Dick burst through the manor doors.

"The party has arrived! You may now shower me with welcoming hugs!"

Dick waited, with arms opened wide, for at least one of his siblings to come hug him. When no one came his arms flopped to his side, he certainly did not feel welcomed. His frown turned into a smile once he saw Alfred round the corner.

"Alfie, how ya doin?"

"I'm doing very well, Master Dick. Are you staying here for the weekend?"

"Nope I'm staying for two whole weeks. I had some vacation time so I wanted to spend it with the family."

"Very good sir. Your siblings are upstairs if you're wondering."

"Ok, thanks Alfie."

Dick grabbed his bags and ran upstairs. He was expecting his brothers and sister to all be in there bedroom, what he wasn't expecting was his three youngest siblings sitting in front of Jason's door, with two of them recording something.

"Hey guys, what's u-"

He was met with a bunch of angry looks and shushing. Sky pointed into Jason's room. Dick raised an eyebrow but looked anyway. Again his reaction was just the same as his three siblings. He looked over at Sky and Tim and smiled.

"You guys recorded this?" They nodded.

"You know what that means right," the three shook their heads.

"It means that it's time for family movie night."

They all shared an evil smirk. This is going to be fun.

 **Dragon- There done! I hoped you guys liked it. I'm doing a part 2 so don't worry. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon- Ok here's part 2 of the last chapter. I hope yall like it!**

 _ **Disclaimer-**_ **I do not batman or any other DC characters. I only own my awesome OC.**

Chapter 3: Family Movie Night Part 2

Skyler laughed as she watched the video of Jason. She never knew her brother liked to listen to the Frozen songs. She smiled as she thought about tonight. She knew that Jason will most likely be angry, like really angry but that's what he gets for messing up her diary. She looked up when someone knocked on her door.

"Come in."

Sky smiled when she saw her mom open the door.

"Hey mom, how was the off-world mission?"

"It was good, we got everything under control. Wash up, dinner is almost ready."

"Ok, thanks mom."

Sky smirked as she headed for the bathroom. She couldn't wait till the night.

* * *

At the dinner table…

Dick leaned over to get closer to Sky so he could whisper in her ear.

"Activate phase one."

Sky nodded once before looking over at Bruce, turning on her "little princess" charm.

"Daddy, can we watch a video I made about one of our family members after dinner?"

"Sure sweetheart, but you have to set it up or get Tim to help you."

Her sweet smile turned evil, but no one notice. Except for the three that knew what she was up to.

"Sweet thanks dad."

Sky jumped up, grabbed Tim by the arm, and ran out to the media room. When the two left Dick looked at Bruce.

"Bruce can me and Dami be excused?" Bruce frowned but nodded smiled and ran out the room with Dami in his arms. Bruce looked over at Jason, who was inhaling his food.

"Do you, by any chance, know what they're up to?" Jason shook his head, swallowing the food that was still in his mouth.

"Nope, but I don't care; more food for me right."

* * *

A few minutes later…

Sky looked up as the rest of the Batfamily walked in and sat down on the couch. Sky smiled as she stood in front of her family.

Good evening bats and birds, for your viewing pleasure, please silence your phones." Jason groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to watch this stupid video?" Sky glared at Jason.

"Trust me Jason you want to be here for this." Jason looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but turned his attention to the TV anyway. Sky looked at Dick and nodded, telling him to play the video. Dick did as he was instructed and ran over to sit next to Sky. The four troublemakers snickered when they saw Jason read the title of the video.

 _ **Jason Todd: Another Elsa**_

Their snickers turned to giggles when Jason's eyes widened in horror. He looked down at his siblings and his eyes turned hard.

"I'm going to kill each and every one of-"Tim shushed him and pointed to the screen.

"Shh I'm trying to watch." Jason growled. He watched as he danced and sang to the Frozen songs on the screen. About twenty minutes later he was about ready to strangle his siblings. He seethed as his family, even Bruce, laughed. His face turned red with anger and embarrassment as he spun toward his brothers and sister.

"Which one of you idiots are responsible for this?" Sky stood up and looked at Jason.

"Technically, we were all responsible for this but I was the one who picked your lock, I was the first one to see you dance and sing like a lunatic, and I was the one with the brilliant idea to record you on my phone. A phone, like any other phone, can send any video to ANY ONE I want." Jason's face turned from anger to horror in seconds flat.

"Please tell me you didn't send it to Roy, he'll never let me live that down." Sky chuckled evilly, sending chills down Jason's spine.

"Oh, Jason, ye think so little of me. I didn't just send it to Roy, no brother, I sent it to the Justice League, Young Justice, The Teen Titans, The Outlaws, everyone at school, and I posted it on YouTube. You'll probably be famous by tomorrow."

Jason stood there, frozen from shock at what his little sister did. She was almost as evil as Damian; almost.

* * *

Sky's POV

Sky smiled in victory as she looked at the shocked Jason. Really it was all his fault she did this to him. If he had just shut up or left when she did her diary this probably wouldn't have happened. Sky's smile turned into a scowl, one that put batman's to shame, and grabbed the front of Jason's shirt, bringing them face to face.

She lowered her voice into a growl.

"Never ruin something of mine again. Is that clear?" Jason nodded his head fiercely, making Sky smile and let go of his shirt.

"Good, I'm glad we came to an agreement." Jason adjusted his shirt and smirked at his sister.

"You are one crazy chick and why did I get all the harassment? Dick ruined your diary too." Sky looked at Dick, who had fear in his eyes.

"Dick doesn't really do anything embarrassing and when he does everyone ends up knowing about it anyway. Besides he was sticking up for Dami so he's ok." Dick sighed in relief. Everyone turned as Bruce and Diana got up from the couch. Bruce smirked as he looked at his kids.

"Well, at least we know one thing: Sky is even more terrifying then Batman." That had everyone on the floor laughing.

 **Dragon- Yeah terrible ending I know, I couldn't think of anything else. Any way thank you for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon-I know I made Tim younger than Sky BUT I changed my mind I want him to be older since he'll have a big role in this one, so it'll kind of be like there is a different time line I guess. I'll put the ages below. I hope you like my story.**

 **Sky- 15**

 **Dick-24**

 **Tim- 16**

 **Jason- 19**

 **Damian- 6**

 _ **Disclaimer-**_ **I do not own Batman or any DC characters.**

Chapter 4: Homecoming

Sky smiled brightly as she walked down the school halls, waving to some people she knew. She was so excited about the homecoming dance this Saturday. It was Monday so she had time to get a dress and stuff but she didn't have a date. She didn't mind but it would be nice to walk in with someone to have a great time with and she kind of hoped that someone will be Drake Matthews.

He was everything she wanted in a guy. He's kind, very gentlemanly, he's very athletic, and he respects adults, but she knew that he'll never ask, her bat-senses could clearly see that. Although maybe they could be wrong, just this once.

Sky jumped when a piece of paper landed on the one she was writing on. It was folded nice and neatly with her name written on it. She picked it up and unfolded it and what she saw surprised and excited her.

" _So I know this note thing is kind of cheesy and stuff, but I wanted to know if you'll be my date to the homecoming dance."_

Sky bit her lip, while meeting eyes with Drake and nodding. He smiled and turned back around to get his work down. Sky folded the note back up and tucked it away in her pocket. She couldn't wait to tell her mom.

* * *

At the manor…

When Sky got home from school, she quickly ran to her father's study where she knew her mom was. She quickly knocked on the door and waited till she heard a "come in." Sky opened the door and ran to her mom.

"Mom, guess what?! Someone asked me to be their date to homecoming!" Diana gasped and shrieked in excitement, while Bruce choked on his drink. The boys didn't know what to expect when they came running into the study. Dick looked at Bruce choking then at the two excited girls then back at Bruce.

"Anybody want to tell us what's going on?" Sky turned to her brothers and happily told them of her date. To say the boys where less than thrilled was an understatement, they weren't happy at all. Dick looked at Bruce, who was trying to catch his breath.

"Did you know about this?" Bruce shook his head and cleared his throat.

"No I just heard about it." Dick frowned.

"So we don't even know the kid, great." Tim scowled and stepped forward.

"I know who she's talking about, and if I'm right, then I don't think she should go." At this, Sky stopped talking to her mom and whipped around to look at Tim.

"What?"

"I don't think you should go with him. He's bad news." Sky glared and folded her arms across her chest.

"He is not "bad news". He is sweet, kind, and caring, I'm going!" Tim shook his head. The whole batfamily is protective over Sky, but Tim, since him and Sky are basically best friends and sibling, is the most protective over her.

"No Sky you're not. He's not right for you."

"And how would you know this Tim. What, did you make a file about him? Oh, that's right you're Tim, of course you made a file. It was probably right after I told you about him, wasn't it?" Sky didn't need an answer; she could see it in Tim's eyes.

"I'm not a baby Tim! I might be fifteen but I'm not helpless!" Sky looked into Tim's eyes to see is he changed his mind, but all she say was determination and it made her blood boil. She didn't even think twice before punching him. Her fist made contact with his jaw and he stumbled back into the arms of Dick and Jason.

"I am NOT helpless!" Then, Sky turned and ran from the room, leaving her family to fuss over Tim.

* * *

Saturday…

Sky stood in front of her full length mirror, admiring her dress. She had picked a beautiful black and red dress that came a little above the knees. It was strapless with crystals lining the bodice. She had black flats on, her long hair fell down into curly waves, and light makeup on. In shorter words she was-

"Beautiful." Sky smiled as she looked at her dad, who stood in the doorway.

"Thanks dad. Um, have you seen Tim anywhere?" Bruce shook his head.

"He's still in his room getting ready, but he's going to leave in a few." Sky bit her lip and nodded.

"Remember Sky it'll just be you and Tim tonight. Your mom, Dick and I are going off world for a mention; Damian is spending the night with a friend, Jason is doing whatever he does when he's by himself, and Alfred is in Englend. You guys will be ok, right?" Sky smiled and nodded.

"Of course dad, we'll be fine."

"Ok. Be careful and have fun, and if that boy gives you trouble tonight call me or tell Tim." Sky rolled her eyes as her father kissed her head and left.

* * *

7:00pm

Sky sat down on the couch staring at her phone. Everyone left five minutes ago and the dance had just started. Now all she had to do was wait for Drake, with his mom, to come and pick her up.

* * *

8:30pm

Sky bit her lip as she looked at the time. It was 8:30 and Drake was nowhere to be seen. She never felt like this before and she did not like it.

"Maybe he's just late, like really really late. There is still 30 minutes left of the dance. We have time."

* * *

8:55pm

 _BING! BING!_ Sky jumped at the sound of her phone telling her she had a text. Sky looked at the ID and saw it was one of her friends from school. She opened the text and gasped at what she saw. It was a picture of Drake at the dance with Katie Smith, slow dancing really close with each other.

 **Dragon- part one of homecoming is finished, part 2 is next. please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dragon-**_ **Well, long time no see right? I'm here to bring back the Skyler Wayne stories. I only stopped writing it because I thought no one liked it, but then I saw how many people viewed it and I was like, "WAAAAAAAA-HOOOOOOOO." So, I now bring you the next chapter of SW and part 2 of Homecoming. Hope you guys like it!**

 _ **Disclaimer-**_ **It is sad to say that I do not own any Batman characters and If I did I wouldn't know what to do with myself. :D I do own Skyler.**

Chapter 5: Homecoming Part 2

Skyler looked at the photo one more time before deleting it and tossing it on the coffee table. She leaned back into the couch and rubbed her face. She was surprised to feel that her cheeks are wet. Sky quickly wiped them away, mad at herself for crying over something stupid.

"Stupid dance. Stupid Drake." Sky muttered to herself. "Stupid Tim for always being right." Sky's attention was brought to her phone, which was now buzzing.

 _Another stupid picture probably._

Sky watched as her phone kept buzzing until her got annoyed by the sound and stood up, heading to the cave to change into something more comfortable.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the dance…

Tim sat at a table glaring at Drake Matthews, who was dancing with Katie Smith. He had tried calling Sky twice when he couldn't find her anywhere, but she never picked up. He had an idea of what happened but he needed to find out himself. Tim got up and walked over to Drake from behind. As he got closer, he heard Drake say how lucky he was that Katie said yes. Tim scowled.

 _He was lucky when Sky said yes._

Tim stopped behind Drake and clamped his hand on the boys shoulder, a bit harder than necessary but Tim didn't care.

"Sorry dude you can't cut in."Drake said, not looking at Tim. "I've got all of her dances." Tim rolled his eyes as Katie giggled.

"Where's my sister Drake?" Tim asked being strangely calm. Tim smirked when Drake stiffened and turned to look at Tim. "Did she go get punch or something?" Drake cleared his throat.

"I…um…She called me before the dance saying that she didn't feel good." Drake lied. Tim shook his head knowing he'll probably get in trouble because of what he's going to do.

"You're lying Drake." Tim growled and took a step closer. "If you didn't want to go with Skyler to the dance, then why did you ask her in the first place?!" Drake flinched but didn't back away from Tim.

"She's the one who canceled on me. I wanted to go with her, but she just blew me off." Drake lied, again. Tim couldn't believe this. This jerk was blaming his sister for ditching him! Tim grabbed Drake's collar, lifting him off the floor a couple of inches.

"You're lying to me Matthews. You're not only lying to me, you're blaming my sister for something she didn't do." Tim said, not realizing he was yelling. Everyone had gathered around the two boys, anyone who knew Tim surprised by his actions. Tim, seeing everyone waiting for what will happen next, let go of Drake's collar and watched as he fell on the floor.

"Don't ever talk to my sister again, got it?" Drake nodded quickly, not wanting to get Tim even more made then he already was. Tim turned and made his way through the crowd and out the door. Once in the parking lot he quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, meet me at the top of Wayne tower in ten minutes."

* * *

Back with Sky…

Whiplash, A.K.A Skyler Wayne, swung from building to building. She smiled as the wind rushed across her face. She loved this feeling of being free.

Skyler landed gently on a ledge of Wayne tower and started to climb up to the top. When she got to the top she sat down on the edge and looked out to the crime-ridden city that her family protects. She closed her eyes and listened to the different sounds of the city.

She smiled, forgetting all about Drake and the dance just for awhile. She didn't notice the two figures behind her. One of the figures, who was dressed in a suit, stepped forward.

"I thought we'd find you up here." The figure said. Skyler, surprised by the sudden voice, quickly grabbed both of her whips on her side and threw out her arms, making them wrap around both figures ankles and pulling them, making the figures land on their backs.

"Did you really need to do that, Sky-Nerd?" One of the figures asked, groaning. Sky's eyes widened when she heard the nickname.

"Red Hood?"Sky asked, earning a grunt for an answer.

"And Tim." The other figure, Tim, said. Sky, getting over her shock, shook her head and chuckled at her two brothers.

"Sorry guys." Sky apologized and stuck out both of her hands out. The two boys grabbed her hands and she helped them up. "You know not to scare me like that." Sky turned and sat back down on the ledge, Jason and Tim sitting on either side of her. Sky turned to Tim.

"Why are you still in your suit?" She asked. Tim looked down at himself before taking his jacket off.

"I came here straight from the dance." Tim said, his eyes narrowing when he mentioned the dance. Sky nodded and turned to Jason.

"Why are you doing here Hood?" Sky asked. Jason threw his arm around her shoulders and shook her a bit.

"Is a guy not allowed to meet his favorite sister on top of their old man's building?" Jason asked with a chuckle. Sky stared at him with a frown. "Tim called me and said to meet him here." Sky smiled and turned back out to the city, becoming quiet. Tim looked at her and noticed that her face was streaked with dried tears.

"Sky, are you ok?" Tim asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted her to tell them. Sky bit her lip and shook her head, tears gathered in her eyes and even in her best efforts to keep them in, they fell down her face. Jason, having no idea what happened an hour ago, looked at Sky with surprise.

"He stood me up, Tim." Sky whispered. "Drake stood me up."

 _ **Dragon-**_ **And done with this chapter. This was actually really hard to write but I had fun. I'm sorry if Tim seemed OOC in this one it was kind of on purpose but not, if that makes any sense and, I know, crappy ending but I had to wrap it up I didn't want this chapter to go on and on. Anyway, I hoped you liked Homecoming part 2; next chapter is part 3 of course and I hope you will also like that one. Please review! I would love to hear you thoughts on this story or any ideas on a chapter I could write**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dragon-**_ **Yello readers! Here's the next chapter Homecoming part 3. I hope you like it.**

 _ **Disclaimer-**_ **I do not own any batman characters.**

 _Tim's thoughts_

 **Jason's thoughts**

* * *

Chapter 6: Homecoming part 3

"He stood me up." Sky whispered. "Drake stood me up." Sky let her tears fall as she cried. Tim frowned and wrapped his arms around her in a hug, whispering comforting words. Tim looked at Jason and saw the anger in his eyes.

 _Drake is going to have some very angry Bats after him._

Sky's cries eventually quieted down, except for the occasional sniff. She let go of Tim, giving him a small smile.

"Sorry I got your shirt wet." Sky apologized, pointing to the tear stained shirt. Tim shrugged.

"It's just a shirt." Tim told her with a smile. "Alfred can wash it." Sky nodded and gave a small smile. Jason snorted next to her.

"Yeah you know how Alfie is about laundry." The three laughed at the statement. After their laughter died down Sky turned to Jason.

"What were you doing before this?"

"I was just doing some light patrolling. It was a slow night, so it didn't really matter." He explained then put his arm on her shoulders. "And I wanted to see if my little sis was ok." Sky smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a bit bummed out." Sky sighed dramatically. "I don't think I'll ever date again."

"Good!" The boy's said together. Sky laughed and smacked their shoulders before climbing to her feet.

"Well," she said, watching her brothers stand."I'm in need of Alfred's cookies and a Disney movie marathon." Tim smiled, glad she was feeling better.

"I don't think Dick will be very happy that we're watching a Disney movie." Tim said, chuckling. Sky just scoffed.

"We are watching Disney." Sky said, in a tone that brooks no argument."You coming, Hood?"

"Yeah I'll meet you guys at the manor." Sky nodded before turning back to Tim.

"Shall we take the easy way," She pointed to the ledge of the building. "Or the hard, boring way?" Tim stared wide eyed out to the city before grabbing Sky's wrist and pulling her toward the stairs.

"Nope." He said, dragging a groaning Sky behind him. Jason shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Batman to Red Hood." A gruff voice said in his ear. Jason jumped and relized it was his comm.

"Geez Bats, give me a heart attack why don't ya." He told his former mentor. Batman ignored him and continued.

"We're coming home. We got done faster than we thought." Jason nodded.

"Ok but Bats we have a problem." Jason said.

"Is anyone hurt?" Batman asked, worried.

"No, it's just-"Jason sighed. "I'll let Sky tell you." Jason knew Batman was worried now, after all this is his daughter.

"Alright we'll be there in 25 minutes, Batman out." He ended the link and Jason sighed. Seeing that there was nothing else he could do, Jason grappled off the building, heading towards the manor.

* * *

At the manor…

Sky and Tim drove into the Batcave on Tim's motorcycle. When they came to a stop Sky quickly jumped off and went to the changing rooms. A minute later she came out wearing a Batman hoody, Wonder Women pj pants, and Whiplash slippers. Tim stared at the slippers in surprise.

"Where did you get those?" He asked thoroughly confused. "I've never seen those in the stores before." Sky smiled and did a little tap dance.

"You like them?" she asked. "Dad had one of his clothing companies make them. Also a hoody, a t-shirt, and pj's and then he had some other companies made a blanket and a hat. Oh, one of his toy companies, which I didn't know he had, made me an action figure." Tim stared at his sister, who just smiled and skipped up the stairs to the manor.

"Wait till Dick and Jason hear about this." He mumbled before walking up to the manor. He walked to the T.V room and saw Sky on the floor with four movies.

"Which one should we watch first?" She held up the movies so Tim could see. "Frozen, Tarzan, Tangled, or The Lego Movie?" Tim raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think The Lego Movie is Disney." Sky just shrugged and popped it in the Blue-Ray player. As the trailers began to play, Tim quickly ran up to his room and changed into a red hoodie and black pajama pants. When he came back to the T.V room, Jason was sitting next to Sky both eating pizza.

"You brought pizza?" Tim asked sitting on the other side of Sky and taking a piece.

"Yep!" he said through a mouth full of food. "We gonna watch this movie now. I hear it has Batman in it." Sky giggled and pressed play.

* * *

With Bruce…

Bruce and Diana walked up the stairs to the manor, while Dick had ran ahead, wanting to see his siblings. Diana looked over at Bruce. She could tell he was worrying, like he always did when something was wrong.

"Bruce," She said, taking his hand. "I'm sure she's fine. You need to relax." Bruce nodded.

"Yeah you're probably right." He agreed but Diana could see his shoulders were tense. Bruce didn't know what to do but worry for now. He hoped they didn't do anything stupid.

The two heroes made their way down the hall only to see Dick in the doorway of the T.V room with a camera, taking pictures, and smiling like a lunatic. When he saw the two adults he pointed in the room.

"Aren't they adorable?" He whispered. Bruce and Diana smiled at what he was talking about. The three siblings were on the couch asleep. Sky was tucked under Tim's arm, her head on his shoulder while her legs were stretched across Jason lap. Bruce was reluctant to wake Jason up but he needed to know what was so important.

"Jason." He whispered, shaking him. "Jason, wake up." Jason groaned and cracked his eyes open.

"Bruce?" Jason asked, yawning. He blinked a couple times before looking at Skyler then back at Bruce. "Can we talk in the hall?" Bruce nodded and Jason carefully got up without waking Sky. Once in the foyer he closed the door and sighed.

"Sky didn't get to go to the dance tonight." Everyone looked confused.

"Is she not feeling good?" Diana asked looking at the closed door. Jason cleared his throat.

"Not exactly." He said, his eyes narrowing as he thought about what happened to his sister. "That Drake kid never came to get her. He went to the dance with someone else and he didn't even call Sky to cancel." Jason clenched his fist at his sides. Oh how he hated that guy right now. He looked at his family members who were all staring at him in shock.

"Is everyone just gonna stand there with their face twisted in anger or are we gonna watch a movie?" A young female voice asked. Everyone turned to see Skyler. Diana opened her mouth to say something but Sky stopped her.

"Really I'm fine." She turned to look at Bruce and Dick. "You don't need to pound or threaten the guy. What we need to do is watch a movie. Shall we?" Sky turned and went into the room with everyone following after her. Bruce looked at Sky, who was laughing at the movie, and smiled.

 _ **She'll be ok.**_

* * *

 _ **Drogon-**_ **Holly crap this was hard, but I did it whoo-hoo! I hoped you liked it. The last sentence is Bruce's thought, just to make that clear. Please review! I would love to hear what ya'll think.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dragon-**_ **Helloooooo, readers! I bid you greetings from FanFic world! So, I know I haven't been updating in awhile, but I got a review saying how much they liked my story and I should continue it, so here I am. Just to let you know I do that all the time, so if you want me to continue the story you should definitely review. ;) ;) ;)**

 **Shout out to:** _ **Superherostorys**_ **\- Thanks for your amazing review! I'm glad you liked it and thought it was awesome!**

 **And thanks to all my other reviewers, even the very long and very confusing guest review.**

 _ **Disclaimer-**_ **I do not own any character of Batman, sadly. I only own Skyler Wayne.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Snow Day!

 _BLAMP! BLAMP! BLAMP!_

Skyler slowly opened and reached for her alarm clock, slamming her fist down on the 'Shut Up' button. Sighing in relief, she turned on her side and looked out the window. She watched as snowflakes floated down gently to the snow covered ground.

"Oh, how nice it's snowing." She mumbled falling back to sleep. A second later, her eyes snapped open. She jumped out of bed and looked out the window. The ground was covered in a beautiful, fluffy, white blanket of snow.

"It's snowing." She whispered to herself. Her mouth grew into a huge smile. "IT'S SNOWING!" Skyler quickly dressed into her warmest clothes. She ran out of her room, only to collide into someone's chest.

"Whoa slow down there Sky. What's got you all excited?" the owner of the chest, Dick, asked. Sky smiled at her brother.

"It's snowing! Gottago! Gottago! Gottago!" She told him, bouncing up and down. Dick chuckled at his little sister. He knew Sky absolutely loved it when it snowed.

"Why don't you go wake up the others and tell them to put on something warm." He told her, turning to his room to do just that. "I'll be out in a minute." Sky nodded and ran down the hall, knocking on each of her family member's door. When she got to the end, she stopped and turned to meet the glaring faces of her three brothers and parents.

"Why have I been woken up early on a Saturday?" Jason growled. Sky, as always, ignored him.

"Get bundled up nice and warm cause it's a snow day!" She told them, throwing her arms up in the air. Diana happily walked back into her room to get bundled up, while the four guys groaned but none the less, went to go change.

* * *

10 minutes later…

Sky and Dick were loading up on snowball amoe when the rest of the family came out. Sky smiled and motioned toward the snow covered yard.

"Welcome to Winter Wonderland!" She greeted dramatically. Jason groaned.

"It's freezing out here." He complained through chattering teeth. Sky rolled her eyes and Dick snorted beside her.

"Well Jay, it is winter." Dick said, smirking. Jason took a step forward and opened his mouth to say something, when Bruce cut him off.

"Your mother and I are going on a walk, so you guys have fun and don't kill each other." He told them, looking at Jason the whole time. Jason huffed but said nothing. Sky smiled at her dad.

"Don't worry daddy. I promise you there will be no killing." She told him before waving him off with her mom. Sky looked back at her siblings. "Let's have a snowball fight!" Tim and Dick nodded, while Jason just mumbled and went to sit on a bench nearby.

"What is a snowball fight?" Damian asked, confused by the game but intrigued at the word fight. Sky smiled as an idea came to mind.

"A snowball fight is when you take one of these," She picked up a snowball, showing Damian. "And throw them at the one person not playing." She pointed at Jason, who had his head down sleeping, while winking at the other two. Dick and Tim smiled, catching on real quick. Damian looked down at the snowball, then back at Jason.

"So, I just throw it?" He asked. "Does it hurt?" Sky smiled.

"Only if you throw it hard enough." She told him. "Remember, the four of us are on a team, just hit Jason." Damian nodded, smirking. Sky grabbed two already made snowballs, Dick and Tim doing the same.

"Charge!" Skyler yelled and they took off toward Jason, who was now awake and running the other way. He dodged the first few snowballs, but he just wasn't fast enough. He fell forward as two snowballs hit him in the back of his head at the same time, earning him a face full of snow. Everyone laughed as Jason coughed up snow.

"Alright Dami!" Sky cheered, giving Damian a high-five. "Team work is an amazing thing!" Jason brushed off the snow and glared at his laughing siblings. Scooping up a hand full of snow, Jason ran up behind Sky and stuffed it down her jacket.

Skyler gasped and tugged at her jacket.

"Holy crap that's cold!" She said, jumping up and down to get rid of the snow. Her brothers laughed.

"It looked like you needed to cool off." Jason said smiling. Sky rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile too.

"And I thought Dick was the one with the bad puns." She said, earning a snort from Jason and a huff from Dick.

"My puns are PUN-believable!" Dick mumbled. Sky smiled and patted his shoulder.

"You keep telling yourself that Richard." Sky looked at the pouting Dick, smiling when she came up with a great idea. "Dick, do you wanna build a Batman?" Sky could see the grin on Dicks face and all of them immediately went to a smooth spot to get started. The five siblings got to work on their Batman and, at Sky's request, Wonder Women.

* * *

An Hour later…

Sky took a step back admiring their work.

"It took us an hour, but we did it. Our masterpieces are finished." She said proudly. Her brothers joined her and Jason gave a low whistle.

"We sure are great artists. We could do this for a living." He said. The others nodded.

"What are you guys looking at?" The batkids turned to see Bruce and Diana walking toward them. Sky smiled before moving out of the way.

"It's Batman and Wonder Women!" She explained. "Don't they look exactly like you guys?" Bruce and Diana stared at their "duplicates".

"Why are their two sticks in my head?" Bruce asked.

"Those are your bat ears; you know the ones on your cowl?" Sky asked. Bruce nodded.

"Why am I frowning?" He asked pointing at the frown made out of rocks. Sky snorted.

"You always frown, dad." She said. Bruce frowned making Sky giggle and poke his cheek. "See? You're frowning." Bruce smirked and pulled his daughters hat down over her eyes. Sky huffed and pushed it back out of her eyes, sticking her tounge out at her dad. Diana, who found the snowman and snowwomen adorable, smiled at the kids.

"Well, I think they're great." She said, giving Sky a hug. Bruce snorted.

"Easy for you to say, yours doesn't look like a kid eating monster." He mumbled. Diana rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"Come on everyone." She ordered, with a smile. "I believe Alfred has made us some hot chocolate and cookies." And that was how the Batfamily spent the rest of their night, sitting by the fire with hot chocolate and warm cookies, the Batman and Wonder Women doubles watching over the house.

* * *

 _ **Dragon-**_ **Done with this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! I would also like for you readers to help me with Skylers nickname that Dick and them should call her. I would honestly really appreciate it. Private message me or add it in a review, I just really need help. Hope you liked my story, I'll get the eighth chapter done as quickly as I can. Please remember to review!**


End file.
